This invention relates to improvements in microwave cooking ovens and, more particularly, to apparatus for improving temperature uniformity in food cooked in such ovens.
The use of microwave cooking ovens has become widespread in both homes and restaurants and other food preparation institutions, primarily because food can be heated quickly and conveniently. When relatively large portions of food, for example, roasts and similar large meat portions are prepared in microwave ovens, the resulting cooking often leaves the food with unpleasant temperature differences located within the same portion. Such temperature differences are caused by localized concentrations of microwave energy within the food resulting in "hot-spots" in which the temperature is noticeably elevated relative to remote locations within the same integral portion. The reflective cells of this invention promote uniform heating of the food without such "hot-spots".